Latido del corazon
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había vuelto a ver a otro humano, tal vez habían pasado unos 40 o incluso 100 años desde entonces, pero un día, solo basto un día para que mi supuesto muerto corazón, volviera a latir. AU [OS de cumpleaños, para mi Kohai Rox] [NicoMaki] [Makiisgay4Nico]


**Eh, la verdad no sé algo sobre vampiros o demonios, etc.**

 **Digamos que soy algo miedosa-muy miedosa- respecto a esos temas y por ende no investigue nada, les falle.**

 **Maki no tiene el ideal de "Matar para gozar" o algo así, es como muy "deja que pase la vida". Es Maki bb, ella es amor :c**

 **Escribi esto en segunda persona-creo que esa es- por primera vez, espero les guste, especialmente a ti Rox!**

* * *

Latido del corazon

.

.

.

.

 **NicoMaki AU**

.

.

.

.

Capitulo Único: Nico.

 **POV Segunda Persona Maki**

Todo había comenzado por esa noche nevada, tú estabas tranquila viendo por el gran ventanal de tu mansión, aquella que antes había pertenecido a una familia de nobles pero en una noche de venganza, tus padres la tomaron sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Tus padres con el tiempo, murieron, algo que te había parecido extraño ya que ustedes -los demonios- tienen una larga vida.

Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo y ya no los recuerdas con claridad. Unas borrosas sonrisas con colmillos de fuera era lo único que conseguías recordar.

 _De repente, algo captó tu atención._

Era una pequeña silueta acercándose a esa mansión, esta luchaba de a poco con la fuerte nevada hasta que finalmente llego a la entrada, desde ahí escuchaste como la puerta se abrió pero le restaste importancia por el momento.

 _Pensaste que cuando esa silueta estuviera con la guardia baja, irías por ella, ¿no?_

No basto más que 3 días para que notaras un extraño aroma dulce y atrayente, algo así como lo que recordabas que eran las fresas. Y a medida pasaban los días te iba tentando a tenerlo cada vez más y más, para saciarte completamente. No esperaste más y saliste de tu alcoba, siguiendo ese hechizante aroma…

…estaba en aquella habitación que no habías vuelto a ver desde hace años, cuando por culpa de unos malditos humanos te secuestraron y quemaron tus manos, dejándote sin la capacidad de hacer algo más.

 _Ahí estaba tu amado piano, aquel que en tus tiempos te solía hacer muy feliz._

Pero tus manos ya no tenían la agilidad para volver a tocarlo.

Algo curioso es que en realidad no odiabas a los humanos, incluso si estos te hicieron cosas horribles a ti o a tus familiares. Quizá sea porque en lugar de odiarlos, te dejaron de importar a través de los años.

Suspiraste antes de entrar, una vez observaste dentro de la habitación te impresionaste mucho, tanto así que tu corazón latía con fuerza… Una chica de un largo cabello azabache suelto y ojos carmesí, se encontraba sentaba en el banquito del piano, mirando con susto hacía ti.

Tenías que admitir que era linda.

 _Pero muy linda._

"¿Q-Quién e-eres tú…?" Te preguntó tartamudeando, en sus ojos podías notar el miedo que había en ella, eso te hizo sonreír por alguna razón. "Yo…lo siento…"

 _Eso te tomo desprevenida y olvidaste por qué habías llegado a ese lugar._

"¿Sentirlo…? ¿Por qué dices eso, humana?" Cuestionaste con el ceño fruncido y cruzándote de brazos, normalmente lo primero que solían hacer era suplicar por su vida. "No entiendo."

"P-P-Por entrar aquí sin autorización o algo…" Ella bajo la mirada, naciendo una pequeña frustración en ti porque ya no podías ver esos atractivos y asustadizos ojos carmesí. "…supongo…"

Bufaste, haciendo que se estremeciera y cubriera su rostro con sus brazos, estos tenían vendas con pequeños rostros de sangre…y el aroma que te trajo hasta aquí, provenía de ella.

"No es que me importe…" Te acercaste con cuidado donde ella se encontraba, sentándote en el espacio sobrante del banco y tomaste uno de sus brazos. "…pero ¿qué paso con tus brazos?"

Observaste detenidamente su brazo, rozando con cuidado la venda que lo cubría y ella se estremeció.

"…N-No es nada…" Te dijo temblorosa "…realmente no es nada…"

"Dímelo." Por alguna razón, querías probar de esa sangre que emanaba de su brazo pero también esperabas algún tipo de aprobación por parte de ella. "O dejaré que mueras en la tormenta."

 _No sabías que pasaba contigo._

"B-Bueno, digamos que escape de unos secuestradores…" Ah, como los que te hicieron daño, tal vez. "…pero, fue cuando mi familia ya no estaba…"

"¿Se fueron o qué?" Bien, eso fue algo tonto de tu parte, esta pobre chica estaba al borde del llanto y tú preguntando cosas tan insensiblemente.

"…los mataron… " Contestó luego de unos segundos y no sabías que decir, después de todo tenías años que no tenías contacto con un ser humano "Por tus ojos…eres un demonio, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… " Distraídamente habías quitado la venda de su brazo y ahora podías admirar esa hermosa herida-a tu parecer- que emanaba aquella sangre suya, tentándote a cada segundo a tomarla, sin olvidar ese atrayente olor a fresas.

"…pensé que ya no existían…"Murmuró para ella, pero aun así lograste escucharla. "Papá tenía razón…"

"¿No tienes miedo?" Su voz era linda para ti, así que trataste de seguir hablando con ella.

"Si lo tengo." Te dijo rápidamente y notaste como temblaba. "Mucho…"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no huyes?" La miraste a los ojos por segunda vez, te impresionaba ese brillante color que poseía además de parecer que podían transmitir todo tipo de sentimientos. "Muchos ya lo hubieran hecho."

 _Se río ligeramente de lo que habías dicho._

"Mis piernas están temblando y tienes uno de mis brazos heridos, además de que no soy rápida." Por alguna razón, sus respuestas lograban darte algo de alegría "Incluso tengo ganas de llorar."

Y eso era verdad, pensaste viendo pequeñas lágrimas contenidas.

"Sería imposible escapar de ti."

Sin decir nada, te levantaste y la jalaste del brazo que tomabas, en silencio salieron de aquella habitación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaste a la sala, con señas le dijiste que se sentará en uno de los sillones y te esperará, ella solo asintió.

Fuiste a tu habitación de nuevo, en tu viejo armario buscaste ropa limpia para ella pero solo estaba empolvada así que la sacudiste haciendo que estornudarás por el polvo, luego de aquello regresaste hacia donde ella estaba.

"Aquí." Sin ninguna delicadeza, lanzaste la ropa a su rostro.

"Eh…gracias, supongo…" Murmuró ella extrañada, tal vez piensa que la matarás en cualquier momento. "… ¿Qué significa exactamente esto?"

 _Esa era una buena pregunta, no lo podías negar y no sabías que responder._

"Sólo tómalo y no cuestiones." Fue lo último que dijiste antes de marcharte.

* * *

Pasaron los días no habías vuelto a hablar con ella, sabías que aún se encontraba aquí ya que solía hacer mucho ruido.

"… ¿Estás aquí…?" Se escuchó esa voz de nuevo, golpeaste ligeramente tu mueble. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué es? Más vale que sea importante que no tengo todo tu tiempo." Respondiste de mala gana pero estabas un poco feliz de que te hablará luego de tantos días.

 _Algo extraño estaba pasando en ti y no lo entendías o más bien, no lo querías entender._

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Algo tan sencillo como eso, te debería de molestar, ¿no? "Nunca me lo has dicho…"

"…Maki, Nishikino Maki." Hace tiempo habías pronunciado esas mismas palabras, era raro decirlas de nuevo.

"El mío es Yazawa Nico, Nishikino-san." El escuchar el apellido de tus padres te molesto. "¿Esta bien así?"

"Solo Maki." Respondiste a su duda mientras mirabas la puerta, como si esperarás que ella entrara.

 _Te llamo la atención esa chica, ¿no?_

"Será Maki entonces…" Y se fue, dejándote insatisfecha.

 _Poco a poco fuiste conviviendo con ella._

"¿Te sientes bien? Me miras con una cara rara…"

"Estoy bien…"

"Si eso dices tú, te creeré."

 _Varias veces tuviste que controlarte para no saltar encima de ella y morder ese tentador cuello._

"Quiero morderlo…" murmuraste mientras cerrabas fuertemente los ojos "Realmente quiero hacerlo…"

"¿De que estas hablando, Maki?" diste un salto por el susto que te ocasiono escuchar su voz tan cerca de ti. "¿Qué es lo que quieres morder?"

"N-Nada…" contestaste con nervios y tratando de hacerle caso omiso a su aroma.

"Mentir es malo, Maki." Te regañó mientras fruncía el ceño. "¿No somos amigas?"

"¿Lo somos?" Preguntaste y lo único que ganaste fue un golpe en la cara gracias a que te lanzó un libro que estaba en tu estantería. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

"Por mentirosa e idiota." Saco su lengua en forma de burla y se marchó a otra habitación.

"…Idiota."

 _Pero como al inicio, solo querías su aprobación._

"¿Está bien así?" Preguntaste una vez acomodaste los libros de tu repisa, no sabes cómo terminaste en esa situación.

"¿Están en orden alfabético?"

"Tal vez…"

 _Aún pensabas en la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, pero no te atrevías, no ahora por el momento._

"¡Ay…! ¡Ahg, otra vez…!" escuchaste su voz proviniendo de la cocina, te acercaste para ver el problema. "Estúpida Nico."

"En eso estoy de acuerdo." Gritó un poco porque llegaste silenciosamente como siempre. "Y asustadiza."

"Cállate y pásame algo para cubrir mi herida." Te gruño antes de llevar su dedo sangrando a la boca, no te moviste de ahí. "Otra vez con esa cara rara, ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Eh…b-bueno…" Seguías viéndola y sin saber qué hacer, así que se ocurrió un plan. "Ven, acércate."

"¿Me vas a matar o algo así? Porque espera a que termine al menos mi comida." Incluso si se quejaba, cumplía tus órdenes. "Bien, ¿qué es?"

Tomaste la mano en la cual estaba la cortada y sin decir nada, metiste su dedo en tu boca.

 _Era una gran delicia para ti._

"¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?!" De la nada sentiste un golpe en tu mejilla, te dolió. "¡E-Estúpida pervertida…!"

 _Para ser pequeña pegaba fuerte_ , pensaste poniendo tu mano en tu mejilla enrojecida.

"…Solo estaba cerrando la herida, mira." Señalaste su mano, tal como y esperabas, ya no estaba la cortada. "No tenías que exagerar."

"¡C-Cállate…!"

* * *

Tu rutina cambio drásticamente gracias a su llegada, por las mañanas-incluso si en realidad no dormías- iba a tu alcoba para despertarte tras unos leves toques en tu puerta, abrías y ahí estaba ella invitándote a desayunar, incluso si sabía que tu no lo necesitabas.

Por las tardes, te quedabas en la sala observándola mientras ella limpiaba, supones que es porque a ella no le gusta la suciedad y por eso lo hacía.

"¿Cómo puedes vivir con tanto polvo?" Te pregunto enojada, eso era una nueva faceta de ella. "Es desagradable…"

"No suelo salir mucho de mi habitación."

"Sí, ya lo noté."

Luego de eso, te hacia preguntas sobre ti o sobre tu pasado, algunas cosas no podías responder porque simplemente ya no las recordabas.

"¿Tenías amigos demonios o humanos?" esa pregunta te tomo de sorpresa, pero intentaste echar memoria a tus recuerdos. "¿O ambos?"

"Solo recuerdo a unos cuantos…"

"¡Genial! ¿Demonios o humanos?"

"Eso no lo recuerdo, déjame leer."

"Eres como una anciana que no hace más que leer."

"¿A quién le dices anciana, maldita enana?"

 _En la noche, se despedía de ti mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de la mansión._

"Nos vemos, Maki."

 _Era frustrante para ti toda esta nueva situación._

 ** _Muy frustrante._**

 _Te preguntaste egoístamente si ella querría quedarse contigo, ¿tonto no?_

* * *

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que ella había llegado de forma espontánea a tu vida.

 _4 largos meses en los que, comenzaron una extraña amistad._

Y además de eso, comenzaste a quererla así como protegerla cuando salía a correr por el jardín, era muy torpe.

El día de hoy no se escuchó aquel ruido de la mañana o que fuera por ti como siempre lo solía hacer, todo estaba extrañamente callado y eso te extraño mucho. Con curiosidad saliste, tú no necesitabas cosas como dormir o comer, básicamente eras inmoral pero te gustaba que ella se preocupara por aquellas pequeñas cosas.

"¿Nico…?" Preguntaste al aire, escuchando tu propio eco. "¿Dónde estás?"

No lograbas escuchar nada.

 _Eso te estaba poniendo nerviosa._

"Esto no es divertido, Nico." Recordaste aquella vez en la que te convenció para jugar a las escondidas, la dejaste ganar. "Tu ganas Nico, pero sal de donde sea que estés."

Buscaste por todos los lugares que solía habitar ella, pero incluso su aroma no se lograba percibir y eso era malo para ti.

 _Esto es muy malo_ , fue lo que pensaste mientras corrías hacia su habitación y fue entonces cuando escuchaste un gran golpe.

"¡Nico!" Su aroma estaba débil, sin dudarlo tomaste la perilla para abrir con brusquedad la puerta. "¡¿Nico?!"

Ella se encontraba en el suelo con una herida en su abdomen.

"¿Q-Qué te ha pasado…?" Te arrodillaste a un lado de ella, tomándola entra brazos y viendo su herida, una que ya había visto antes en alguna parte. "No me digas que…"

"Hey, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Nishikino." Habías pensado que ella te había dejado en paz después de que habías rechazado su oferta de gobernar al mundo humano.

"¿M-Maki…?" Escuchaste su voz, eso capto totalmente tu atención, tenía los ojos entrecerrados "¿…eres tú…?"

"Soy yo, Nico, estarás bien…" Susurraste tranquilamente mientras acariciabas su mejilla. "Te lo prometo…"

"Espera, ¿acaso tu…?" Aquella chica no te dejaría en paz al parecer "¿La gran Nishikino se ha enamorado de una inútil humana? ¡No me hagas reír!"

 _Querías que ese parasito desapareciera._

"Ella no es inútil y lo otro no te interesa."

"¿No odiabas a los humanos por lo que te hicieron?" Señaló tus manos quemadas. "¿Qué clase de demonio eres, Nishikino?"

"No odio a los humanos, Erena." Decías mientras extendías tus alas negras, mirándola con fastidio "Pero sí odio que me intenten quitar lo que por primera vez quiero a mi lado."

"Me das asco, Nishikino." Te reprocho.

"Comparto el sentimiento…" Contestaste mirándola enojada, querías partirle el rostro. "¿Sstas lista para perder, Erena?"

"Inténtalo, pelear contra mí o dejar que la chica muera desangrada, no le queda mucho tiempo, perdedora." Antes de que pudieras hacer algo, desapareció y chasqueaste la lengua con enojo.

"La perdedora es otra…" Murmuraste pensando en que hacer para salvar a Nico. "Supongo que no tengo otra opción…"

Con mucho cuidado, bajaste tu cabeza llegando hasta su cuello, ese amado y odiado lugar por ti desde que se conocían, por fin lo tendrías.

No como esperabas pero no le diste más vueltas al asunto y lo mordiste, drenando un poco de sangre por mero gusto tuyo, sino te detenías la acabarías matando, con esfuerzo sobre humano te separaste no sin antes lamberlo.

Ella ahora se encontraba durmiendo.

"Este definitivamente será mi lugar favorito…" Sonreíste ante la idea de que por fin podrías hacer con ella lo que quisieras. "No puedo esperar a que despiertes, Nico~"

La cargaste en brazos llevándola hasta tu habitación, ahí podrías ver cuando se despertaría de nuevo.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que volviste a ver esos ojos carmesí de ella, se notaba confundida mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad, reíste y te ganaste un golpe en el brazo.

"¿Qué me paso…?"

"Estuviste durmiendo por casi medio mes."

"Ah…espera, ¡¿qué?!"

Con paciencia le explicaste que estuvo en proceso de transformación, también que ahora podrían estar juntas para toda la eternidad.

"E-Espera… ¿e-eternidad dices?" Se había sonrojado y te pareció muy lindo.

"Sí, la eternidad, ¿no te agrada la idea?" Frunciste el ceño "Pensé que te agradaría la idea…"

"No es como si me desagradará o algo…" Respondió tomándote de las manos "S-Solo es muy repentino…"

"¿Por qué? ¿No hacen esto siempre?" Preguntaste confundida mientras entrelazabas tus manos con las de ella.

"Bueno si, pero cuando las dos personas se aman es cuando sucede." Te explicó, pero tú no veías la diferencia. "Ahí es cuando se casan y dicen que durarán hasta la eternidad juntos."

"Pero es lo mismo." Dijiste con aburrimiento, soltando una de sus manos y poniendo la tuya en su mentón "Nos amamos, ¿no?"

 _No dejaste que te respondiera porque la besaste, ya que eres egoísta y mimada, eso te lo habían dicho tus padres._

Era incomodo ya que ambas tenían colmillos afínalos y eran inexpertas en los besos, podrían mejorar con el tiempo, no te importaba realmente. Te separaste solo para verla, se escondió en tu cuello antes de que pudieras lograr tu cometido, reíste feliz.

"¡N-N-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Maki-…!" Te regaño toda nerviosa. "Es vergonzoso…"

"Te acostumbrarás."

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHH -cries in meenflorece-**

 **Ya, termine a tiempo-CASI AAAHHHHH-, la verdad no sé cómo les pareció, pero ya que.**

 **Oh, respecto a Erena, no sabía a quién poner y pues me acorde de ella, pero la amo con todo mi kokoroooo**

 **Otra cosa, quería intentar hacer lemon, pero no pude y no podré sadjlajsda**

 **Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado Rox, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Me voy a dormir, bais.**


End file.
